


Monstrous devotion

by EmilaUTtrash



Series: Sansy the best [10]
Category: Mobfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Claiming, F/M, Healing, I don't own anything by undertale or mobfell, I'm bad at writing sad shit so this is kinda like practice, Meations of rape, Obsessive Sans, Oringal monster flowers, PTSD, Plot, Possessive Sans, Sad, Soulmates, all rights to the owners, meations of gang-rape, meations of miscarriage, more tags added later, past raped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: You were saved, but at what cost.





	1. Safe?

**Author's Note:**

> so I have to edit this later but i got an idea and needed to write it down.
> 
> This is gonna be... well fucked up or at least as fucked up as i can make it.
> 
> Welp, feedback would be nice. though fair warning this has triggers. Also, its super short for the first chapter! 
> 
> Oh, please let me know if you see any mistakes! Thanks! :D

The cold crisp air whipped past you as you stared down at the cement, cars passed by completely unaware of you. You looked up at the sky for the last time, tears falling down as he could be heard screaming. The stars were bright and full of hopes and dreams, unlike you.

 

“Y/n! WHERE'D YOU GO!?”

 

His voice rang out as while as crashing sounds. You knew it wasn’t your fault that he killed her but you also knew he’d beat you half to death to show you not to talk. You smiled grimly as you recalled what you could remember.

 

_ “Get over here whore, show them how pretty you are.” _

 

_ He called you into his room as the screaming and begging for mercy continued. You glanced to the man who was being forced to watch his wife getting rape, his eyes filled with hatred and grief. At least they were until he locked eyes with you. You knew you were a sight to see, body thinner than before. Bruises covered you completely as while as cuts made from his favorite knife. _

 

_ You smile at him as he stares. You can feel his hands wrap around your throat as he tosses you like a doll into the wall. _

 

_ “Ain’t I the one you should be making eyes at, you fucking whore.” _

 

_ You could barely feel his punches connect as you curled into yourself. His giddy laughter rang out as he started to kick you with enough force to leave you gasping for breath.  _

 

_ “Fine, I’ll just play with the Skank then.”   _

 

_ Tears fell from your eyes as you tried to catch your breath. _

 

_ “n-no.” _

 

_ He froze. _

 

_ “What was that.” _

 

You could barely recall the beating or what had happened to that women. A strong gust of wind pushes you forward, your feet leaving the lege. You squeeze your eyes shut and hope for it to be as painless as possible.

 

The wind whipped past you as you were falling, though something felt off. Almost like you were being held in the air by an invisible force, not willing to open your eyes to check from fear of seeing the ground closing in, you wait.

 

“Hey doll face, wanna explain what you were just doing?”

 

The sudden gruff voice startled you causing you to open your eyes. To your shock, you somehow were caught by a skeleton. You hadn't realized you had him in a death grip until he chuckled. 

 

“ey, its okay. I got you.”

 

His eye lights widened for a split second before his grip tighten. 

 

“why do ya look like shit?” 

 

You didn’t want to tell him but something inside of you had broken once you finally jumped. The rage and sadness flooded you. You tried to push him away so you could cry and hit something. His hold on you only got tighter as he waited for you to calm down.

 

You couldn’t, your mind wouldn’t let you. So you started to babble.

 

“De-dead she dead. He killed her… I can’t go back please don’t make me go back! I can’t take another hit. pl-please.”

 

The skeleton grimaced.

 

"jeez, dollface what did'a get yourself into."

 

"Y/n! There you are."

You became as stiff as a statue as he spoke your name. You hadn't might to flinch.

"who the hell is this! Fuckin knew you were a whore."

You were jolted suddenly causing you to take a quick intake of breath.

"imma guy whos concerned." He partly growls.


	2. Bleeding eyes, pounding hearts, and heavy lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Guess who had a nightmare!! THIS GIRL! Okay so warning!!
> 
> Mentions of gang-rape, miscarriage, cutting into someone! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also i was drinking as i wrote this so please, PLEASE let me know if you see any mistakes! And feedback would be amazing! Okay, hopefully you like it? .... I'm not sure if you should like this or not?............ I mean its sad.... Welp, whatever. I'm sleepy and i'm posting this before i regret it!

Your eyes widened as the words sunk in. _ He’s concerned… for me? _ You had a hard time believing those words, after all, you weren’t important. Everyone and everything hated you, everyone except him. You glanced over at your boyfriend, his eyes filled with such contempt and hostility. You recognized that look, it was his you’re gonna regret that stare. A little voice in the back of your head told you, you’d be fine as long as you remained in the arms of the skeleton, but you knew better. You’d seen what he could do, so right before he could get any angrier, you pushed the skeletons chest. He looked down at you in confusion, clearly not understanding what you wanted. Your voice was barely above a whisper as you spoke. “Thank you for trying, but I’m not worth it.”

 

You gave him a weak smile as you managed to get out of his grasp, yet his grip on your arm remained strong. He looked away from you, to him. “What didja do to her!” His red eye lights burned, bathing everything in their glow. You could tell it had little to no effect on him as he scoffed.

 

“Filthy monster, don’t even understand what's going on.” He spat on the skeletons shiny leather shoes before grinning. “She's coming back to her own kind, you piece of trash. Why would my whore ever want you!” You winced at his loud tone, but aside from that, you did nothing. The skeleton lets go of you, his face unreadable as you walked towards your boyfriend. Though you could have sworn you heard him mumble out. “I’ll save you.” It was a nice thought if he had said it, but you were honestly convinced it was your exhausted mind trying to comfort itself. You let out a wheezed chuckled, getting struck outside the head once he heard you. His hands then tangled themselves in your hair before he yanked you forward. “Get going, you fucking bitch!”

 

The skeleton somehow appeared directly in front you, like, you had just blinked, and he was there! Your mind tried to figure out how he had done this, while your boyfriend gasped behind you, taking a large step back as he pulled you along with him. You bit your lip to not let out a pained squeak. “How’d you do that!” he demanded. The skeleton laughed dryly before grabbing his hand, that was tangled in your hair.

 

“Trade secret, though I can show you something far more interesting.” The skeleton’s grin took on a deranged look as his bony hand started to glow red, your boyfriend let out a shriek of pain just then. Once his hand was out of your hair, the skeleton grabbed you by your arm and pulled you close. “Pretty neat ain't.” His gruff voice sounded pleased but still had that undertone of displeasure, he used his free hand to lift your chin, so you were looking into his eye lights. Somehow you could see the concern and worry in those bright red lights, though there was something else to them. His eye lights grew, if you had to say something close to that look, you’d have to say attraction. It was the same look you used to get in bars from men and women alike, it made you sick. _ There is no way he is looking at me like that, I’m just imagining it. _ You spared a glance at your boyfriend just in time to see the large angry burn on his arm, his eyes glaring daggers at the both of you.  _ Fuck! He’s gonna kill us... unless. _ Your thoughts were interrupted by the skeleton, as he pulled you by your chin to face him once more. He had a wide grin as he spoke. “Ya don’t have to concern yourself over trash like him, I got you… I promise nothin’s ever gonna hurt ya again sweetheart.”      

__

Your heart broke as tears began to burn behind your eyes. Those words you’d be waiting for, for so long were finally spoken, but by a different man. A small part of you was joyful, but the majority was spiteful. Still, it had made you a little happy to finally hear those words.  _ Maybe, I could go with him...  _ As soon as the thought passed through your mind, a flashback played in your head, of the young police officer who had tried to help you get away from him. Which was quickly followed by that image of his broken body. Not wanting another death on your hands, you smile up at him before giving him a hard shove. “HA! See that you freak! She knows her place, and you better learn yours!”

 

As his grip loosened enough for you to get out of it, a piece of your heart broke. _ This is for the best _ . Taking a deep breath in, your broken rib protested. as you close your eyes tightly, you try to think of anything, but the beating you were in store for. Your voice was barely audible as you spoke, but somehow you knew he would hear it. “I’m going back with my boyfriend.” The words left a bitter taste in your mouth. “Just leave us alone.” Silence hung in the air after you spoke. The instant you were back at your boyfriend's side, he yanked down your top, revealing the bruises and cuts he had left. His own personal mark. You looked away, unable to bring yourself to look at the skeletons face. Though your boyfriend didn’t seem to care much.

 

“She’s mine, monster! And she’ll always be mine!” With that he let you go, walking in front of you.  You followed him without being told. With every step you took, images of the previous beating flooded your mind.  _ His fist was raised for another strike into your stomach, the pain indescribable. You could faintly remember begging for him to spare your babies life as his last punch connected, blood began flowing between your legs. You had a miscarriage, but he still didn’t stop.  _

 

Another step, another memory.  

 

_ Your body was thrown into the alley wall as he began screaming at you. “YOU FUCKING CUNT! WANNA FUCKING BITE ME!” _

 

_ You stupidly bought your arms up to defend yourself. He grabbed them with one hand easily, pinning them above your head. His smile at that moment couldn’t be described as anything but monstrous. His laughter echoed in the alleyway, before he took out his pocket knife, cutting through your dress like paper before doing the same to your skin. Your crimson blood staining the cement, as he carved his name into you. Feeling sick to your stomach, you made the mistake of throwing up on his shoes. His delighted grin afterward chilled you to the bone as he dropped his knife, you could still hear the steal clinking against the ground. The second after, his fist connected with your face, breaking your nose.   _

 

Your heart beating was the only sound you could hear as your mind replied the memories.

 

_ The clubs music was drowned out once the large metal door closed, you recalled wondering why he had brought you here. That was until you saw the large group of men, your eyes darted to him as if to ask if this was real. He grinned before pushing you into the group. “Make sure not to ruin her face, it's her selling point!” You weren’t about to let yourself be gang-raped. At the moment he had tossed you, you tried to spin around, making a mad dash towards the door you had just came from, only to be met with his arm. Falling backwards helplessly, the second your body was on the ground he bagan kicking you, it wasn’t until your vision blurred did he stop. Then it was a haze of man after man getting his jollies off.  _

 

“What are you waiting for! Get in!” He shoved you hard, causing you to land face first onto the carpet. When you tried to stand, he booted you in the stomach. Effectively knocking the wind out of you, as you gasped for breath he leaned down so he could look you in the eye. His normally bright eyes were dead, his face cold and uncaring.  _ No! No,no,no,no! _ Even gasping for breath, you tried to crawl away. You knew that look, nothing good ever happened when he looked like that! You could hear his pant fabric shift as he stood, then his foot landed directly on your back. He stomped on you once, twice, three, four, five times. You couldn’t hold back your scream any longer than that. He paused, the silence deafening. The familiar click of his pocket knife sounded out, clear as day. Your heartbeat was the only sound you could hear as your shirt was pushed up, bunching on your shoulder blades. 

 

The metal of the knife gently pressed into your skin, not piercing it just yet. Simply tracing something into your skin. Your mind focused fully on the feeling, trying to figure out what he was about to do. W-H-O-R-E. Before you could start pleading for forgiveness and mercy he spoke. “I know it’s not your fault that you’re a whore, though if you’re gonna be such a big one, I think you need a sign.” All the hope you held, plummeted into your stomach as you prepared yourself best you could for the pain. Teeth clenched, and fists held tightly to your head. You felt the knives first cut, as while as the warm blood running down. You hadn’t noticed your whimper, but he had. The knife spun around in your skin, sinking deeper into your flesh before he dragged it back up to the start of the w. “What did I say about screaming while I work.” 

 

Your mouth felt dry, as you weakly shook your head. “Good girl, if you can keep that up I’ll give you a reward.” The knife plunged back into your flesh, causing you to bite into your lip to try and hold in your shriek. You managed to get through the W and the R in the same manner. Sadly for you, the O was directly on your spine. The second the knife hit bone, you let out a blood-curdling scream. His laughter mixed with it perfectly, making a sick symphony that only the devil would love. At some point, you passed out from the intense pain. When you had awoken, it was to him, over top of you as he thrust inside of you. The new wound on your back sending jolts of pain throughout your body whenever he moved. His sweat landed on your chest as you bit into your lip even harder, breaking the scab that had just formed. You felt lucky to have awoken just as he was about to cum, at the very least you could get some sleep after he was done.

 

He hilted himself inside of you, as he grabbed your lower back to pull you in close as he finished. He held you for a few seconds before dropping you like a used doll. Once he was standing again, he spat on you before turning around to go into the bedroom. You forced your weak body to turn over onto your stomach in order to relieve some of the pain. As the minutes dragged on, you barely held onto consciousness. Once the sound of his snores could be heard throughout the small room, you forced yourself onto your feet. The pain was so intense, that you ended up dry heaving for a good minute or two. As you staggered to the bathroom to assess the damage, you lost your balance and clasped onto the floor. With your body and mind exhausted, your vision started to blur. Before you passed out, you saw the dead woman's body in the tub. Her face was peaceful, eyes closed with a small smile on her lips. The only thing that ruined this illusion, was her elongated neck, decorated with the deep purple bruises of his hand marks. Your head felt heavy as your stared in shocked horror at the revelation of having killed yet another person. Sleep was restless for you that night, as you had constant nightmares of the people who’d you seen die because of you and your actions.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this sucks, i wrote it while drinking so it might be bad, but let me know what you think of it!


	3. The bound bird and the freed song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I just wanted to say sorry first! So i know i said i'd kill him off in his chapter, but it went to long with the flash back. I just wanted to answer a question about the couple so i ended up giving them a whole back story XD 
> 
> Anyways, he does die! I promise! The next chapter has all that good shit! You can tell at the end of this super long chapter! Oh, man am i sleeply! So i'm getting my bubby to look over this chapter sometime this week, so a edited vision will be posted soon! 
> 
> Feedback would be great and please let me know if you see any mistakes other than the notes. And ya know this is fucked so ya know! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!! also most of this chapter is a flash back, like maybe 5 or 6 paragraphs aren't. 
> 
> With that i hope you enjoy this story! Okay night guys!

The gentle warmth of the sunlight and the singing birds woke you. Cracking your eyes open, you moved your arm to block out the sunlight.  _ I really don’t want to try moving yet… Wait!  _ Upon realizing you could breathe in without a shot of pain racing through your body, you sat up. Your eyes widened in disbelief as you waved your arms about, turning your upper body to the side without a problem.  _ Holy shit! There’s no pain!  _ You couldn’t help but feel giddy, easily jumping to your feet to spin around in your joy. After spotting the mirror in the bathroom, you raced towards it, tossing your blood-stained shirt to the ground as you stared at yourself. The bruises and cuts from yesterday were gone! Hell, you were pretty sure your rib wasn’t broken anymore either. Turning around, you try to look at your back.  _ It’s gone! Holy fuck! IT’S GONE!  _ You hadn’t noticed the tears falling from your eyes until the taste of salt filled your mouth. Your fingers gently touched the spot where he had carved the letters, almost scared that it was your eyes playing a trick on you. When you realized that wasn’t the case, you froze.  _ How’d this even happen? Did… did God do this? Is God real?!  _

 

You would have continued questioning everything, but the clock in the corner caught your attention. Four fifteen in the afternoon. You were late to wake him up.  _ Shit!  _ You turned around on your heel too fast, causing your body to fall. Not wanting to hit your head on the counter, you pushed yourself backwards, landing on something freezing and hard. You knew what it was, glancing over your shoulder, you were face to face with Ruth. You got up as gently as you could, mumbling out apologizes. Guilt washed over you as you stared at her lifeless face.  _ She really didn’t deserve any of that…  _ You squeezed your eyes tightly as you remembered how you caused her death. 

 

_ “Where’d you go?!” He screamed as he rushed past the store you were pulled into. A woman's hands were around your waist, her curly red hair partly blocking your vision. Her voice was soft and kind as she spoke. _

 

_ “Are you okay?” Not knowing what to do, you stare dumbly at the empty street. You felt her hands let go of you as she stood. Her worn out boots clicking on the wooden floor. “Honey!” Your body froze as you heard a man's voice call out. _

 

_ “Yes?” The women walked around you, now looking down at you. Her gorgeous green eyes sparkling as she reached out a pale hand. You took it without even thinking. She was stronger than she looked, and with one quick tug, you were on your feet, body pressed into hers. She let out a bubbly laugh before she spoke again. _

 

_ “I think I found our good deed for the day!” She smiled brightly at you, before patting you harshly on the back. “What’a say, do you need help?” You nodded and her grin got even brighter. “Didja see that honey!” You looked in the direction she was staring in; a man with mouse brown hair and blue eyes stared back with a small smile. _

 

_ “Sure did, sweetie.” He seemed to take in your appearance as he looked you up and down. “How about we give her something to eat first, and a warm bath.” The women's bubbly laugh rang out again as she nodded, sending her curls bouncing in all directions. _

 

_ “Course!” She looked at you once more before taking a step back, her hand extended in greeting. “I’m Ruth, and that there is my husband Ander. It’s a pleasure to be helping you this fine day.” She winked at you and placed your hand in hers, leaned down and placing a princely kiss on the top of your hand.     _

 

_ “Geez Ruth, do you have to seduce all the women you meet?” Anders voiced held a lot of amusement and joy. Feeling like you had landed in an alternate reality, you finally regained some of your composure. Yanking your hand free from hers before taking a large step back. _

 

_ “I, what is this?” _

 

_ They both answered in unison.“A bakery!” Now you were just dumbstruck, mouth hanging open. Upon seeing that, Ruth took you by your hand and dragged up the stairs. “Don’t worry sweetpea, you’re safe now. And you get to have a bath with me!” You knew she was just joking to cut the tension, but somehow it still flustered you. Though a little part of you was rejoicing over the complete change. Once you were in the bathroom, you watched in embarrassment as Ruth stripped down without a second thought. When she saw you were still fully clothed, she crept closer to you with an excited grin. “Now, sweetpea, how’d you know I love stripping others!” Taking a step back, you were met with a wall. You put your hands up as you started to protest. _

_ “Let's just talk about this first.” Ruth shook her head as she took another step towards you, her curly locks bouncing with her breasts. She had a playful grin on her face as she reached out for you. You flinched, causing her to freeze. _

 

_ “Okay, how about you strip and then join me in there. I promise I won’t scandalize you either.” She turned around, walking straight to the bath. Once the sound of running water was heard you eased slightly from your cramped position on the wall. You half wondered if you would have to go in the bath with her. As you cast a downward glance to your chest, you frowned. His name, as well as cuts and bruises, covered your body. Feeling disgusted, you pulled up your top, in an attempt to hide your scars. Once you looked up again, Ruth's eyes met yours. Her happy expression was replaced with one of understanding. “Look, I know you’re thrown off by all this, but I do have something I want to talk to you about, in private… And a bath would do you good, don’t you think?” _

 

_ You wanted to protest, but something about the way she was looking at you caused you to agree. She turned around to give you some privacy as you took off your clothes. Your heart began to race as the thoughts of her possible reactions played in your mind. Would it be disgust, anger, or maybe she’ll just tell you to put my clothes back on? Feeling unsure and vulnerable, you stopped just behind her. Your lip quivered as you spoke. “Okay, we can go in now.” Ruth turned around and looked you over with that same understanding look. She was dumbfounding you at every turn it seemed. Ruth was the first to get in the large bath, her green eyes glancing from his name to the large cut on your thigh. “I know, it's pretty ugly…” You sat on the lip of the tub, meeting her gaze with your tired eyes. She sighed before, moving slightly. _

 

_ “Its pretty bad, but they’re just battle wounds, just like these.” She pointed to a large white scar underneath her breasts, before pointing to a burn mark on her hip. She had a bright smile again as she stared at you. “ We all have battles we had to fight alone and those marks… We never have to be ashamed to have them! They’re our story, our victory!” Ruth placed her hand on your thigh, giving you a light squeeze. “Be proud! You lived through it and it can only get better from here on out!” You began to cry. This, after all, was the first time you didn’t feel like used trash. Ruth’s kind and honest words healed a wound you hadn’t even noticed you had. She let out a bubbly laugh once more as you cried like a baby. “I would like to hear about what happened, but I don’t want you to force yourself! So, do it when you're ready, okay… Oh stars, I haven’t gotten your name yet.” You laughed between sobs, barely getting out your name. _

 

_ “y/n.” She smiled again before she pulled you in the bath by your arm. The warm water smelled like roses and lavender; you remembered thinking that it suited her perfectly. Ruth helped you wash your hair and told you funny stories throughout the bath. _

 

_ “That’s when Ander fell in the mud! But, here's the thing, only half of him fell in, so when he stood up he looked hilarious. Though he got mad when I laughed at him, so he grabbed me and we ended up covered in mud! I remember the lady across the street had to hose us down!” After the water had cooled, she stood up, helping you stand as well, before grabbing the fluffy white towels and drying you off. Ruth herself was still soaked, but she didn’t seem to care. Once you were dry, she realized there was only one towel. Ruth shrugged before stepping out of the tub and walking out the door, butt naked. You stood in the bathroom, confused as to what she was doing, at least, that was until she came back in the bathroom holding two large dress shirts and sweats. “Here, put these on y/n!” She tossed them to you before taking her clothes and walking away. You soon realized she had gone downstairs, because Anders' voice rang out.   _

 

_ “Geez, honey! You can’t go walking around naked in front of the windows!” You snickered as you got dressed. Once you were fully clothed, you headed down the stairs, taking a quick look around before calling out. “Ruth?” You saw her curly red locks pop from the doorway farthest from the shop entrance. She had that brilliant grin and her eyes held a mischievous glint. _

 

_ “Y/n! Come over here! I have a surprise!” You carefully walked over to her, and once you were close enough, her hand whipped around the doorway, shoving a piece of freshly baked bread into your mouth. You were caught off guard, the bread almost falling from your mouth. Once you realized what was in your mouth, you chewed it. It was the best bread you had ever had. Ruth grin grew as she placed her hands on her hips. “Yeah, my hubby makes the best bread in the world!” Ander’s light laughter could be heard before he spoke. _

 

_ “Yeah, well Ruth's the best everything, ever!”   _

 

_ “What does that even mean, Ander?” _

 

_ “You know.”Ruth seemed lost, but happy still. It made you wonder how they got together in the first place. She then turned to look at you fully. _

 

_ “Are you ready for dinner?”  _

 

_ You smiled at her before nodding again. This place really did feel like a dream, a happy couple. A homie little home, simply perfect. You felt a little sad because you couldn’t stay there; though, for the moment you could indulge yourself in this fantasy. As dinner went on, you joked with them and felt like you were a part of their family. Once dinner was done, Ruth showed you to the guest room, where she bid you goodnight before leaving the door open a crack. It seemed she knew about the fear of being locked in a dark room, with nothing but your thoughts. You made a mental note to thank her for doing that in the morning, but for now, you just wanted to rest. _

 

_ Your sleep was restless, as nightmares of him finding you and killing Ruth and Ander bombarded you. You managed to get three hours of sleep before your brain forcibly woke you up from a particularly bad one. As you sat in the sweat-soaked sheets your eyes became glued to the figure in front of the doorway.  “Sorry, did I wake you?” After hearing Ruth’s voice, you let out a sigh of relief. _

 

_ “No, I just got up myself… what are you doing awake?” Ruth walked forward, her face bathed in moonlight from the window. Her skin was a pale as snow, eyes sunken in a way that only those that had seen hell could have. Ruth’s normally bright smile was replaced with a grimace. _

 

_ “I… when I have nightmares, I usually go to the guest room to sleep, so I don’t wake up Ander…” She seemed conflicted for a moment. Her eyes become glossy, a singular tear falling down her porcelain skin. “Could I tell you something… y/n.” Something in her tone broke your heart. You nodded your head slightly before moving to the edge of the bed, now facing the window. Ruth grabbed the chair in the corner of the room, bringing it over so she was now directly in front of you. She didn’t say anything for a long time, leaving a heavy silence between the both of you. Once the first crack of daylight came in, she looked up at you, and for the first time, you could see her mask peel away. “I’m sorry, I don’t think…” She hung her head as she spoke. _

 

_ “Ruth.” She looked up at you, shocked by your tone. You smiled at her, the same smile she had given you when she saw your scars. “I know we just met, but I know that talking about what happened helps… Even if only a little.” Her lip quivered for a moment, darkened eyes brightening for a second before she looked away. _

 

_ “I…” Her hands clasped tightly together, her knuckles turning white from her grip. “Before I met Ander…” Ruth looked out the window, her green eyes reflecting the beautiful sunrise. Though, something about it felt wrong. Almost as if it was mocking her. She went quiet for another long moment, this time you broke the silence. _

 

_ “Ruth, I promise I won’t judge you.” She let out a dry laugh before she ran her hands through her hair, pulling some out. _

 

_ “Maybe I want to be judged!” Hearing her panic, and rage caused you to move back a little. “You have no idea what I’ve been through! What I did to her!” She stood up, tears running down her cheeks. Her words hit a nerve for you. _

 

_ “I may not know what happened, but if it’s like anything I had done to someone… I’m sure I can understand.” Ruth still looked angry, but she did calm down a little, backing off some as she took her seat again. _

 

_ “Would you understand?” You gave her a curt nod in reply. Her eyes looked at your face, scanning it over once more before continuing. “It’s your fault you know…” Your heart began to ache. “You just look so much like her, it brought back those memories…” Her eyes became glossy once more as she looked away. Anders voice could be heard coming from outside the room, in that instant Ruth’s happy mask was back. Her once sadden eyes becoming joyful. It both shocked and horrified you. She got up from the chair, speaking softly to you. “Don’t tell him about this, please y/n.” With that she turned around, almost racing out the door. “Ander! I’m here!” Their happy laughter felt so empty and cold at that moment. _

  
  


_ Through the rest of the day, you mainly kept to the room, but when you did come out to see what they were doing, Ruth avoided you. It wasn’t until Ander went out in the evening, that she looked at you. She smiled before turning around, walking straight into the kitchen. You followed, taking care to make your footsteps as quiet as possible. Ruth took out two large wine bottles from a cabinet, placing both of them on the table before looking at you again. “Do you still want to know?” This shocked you. At this point, you wouldn’t have been surprised if she asked you to leave, but no, she wanted to tell you something. _

 

_ “Yes.” She grimaced before pushing one of the bottles over to the other side of the table. _

 

_ “Do you drink?” _

 

_ “Sometimes, though I prefer glasses when I do.” She looked slightly amused before her face dropped again. _

 

_ “Okay, take a seat.” Once you were seated she placed two glasses in the middle of you both, popping one of the wine bottles open, pouring way too much in the cups. “To be honest, I don’t really want to talk about it…” She sighed. “But, I do owe you an explanation…” You swallowed harshly as you picked the glass up, swirling the red liquid around. _

 

_ “Would it be better if I told you about me first…?” Ruth looked surprised, uncrossing her arms as she stared. You let out a dry chuckle before taking a large sip. The wine burned your throat, but it edged you on. “I’ll take that as a yes.” You sighed loudly before drinking the rest of the cup, taking the bottle and pouring another. “The third time I got away from him... “ Her eyes lit up, she was clearly interested in what you had to say. It made you sick, but you pressed on. “I ran into a police officer, he was off duty at that time so, once he saw me…” You let out another dry laugh. _

 

_ “What did he do?” _

 

_ You recalled his completely dumbfounded face as he practically tripped over himself, as he tried to keep both of you from falling. “He almost fell down, though when he regained his stance he saw the panic in my eyes…” Ruth looked confused. _

 

_ “How is that funny?” _

 

_ A small smile escaped you at the memory. “When he heard my boyfriend calling my name, he grabbed me and kissed me.” _

 

_ “What!” _

 

_ “It worked! He ran right past us, probably thought we were lovers…” You took another sip of the wine, this time savoring the flavor. “He was a good man… “ Silence fell over the both of you as ruth started drumming her figures on the table. _

 

_ “How does this even compare t-” You cut her off by slamming your glass on the table. Her eyes looked wild for a moment before she leaned back. Cleary anxious to hear where you were going with this. _

 

_ “He… Mark took me to his flat, asked me a bunch of questions. I think he thought, he could save me…” The memory of his body popped into your head again. You had a funny feeling that that image was going to haunt you tonight as while. Opening your eyes, you stared deeply into the wine. The reflection of an exhausted woman stared back. Her cracked lips pulled into a grin as she mouthed out. ‘Your fault.” Taking another deep breath in, you looked at ruth. “Mark was so kind, but naive. Though I guess we both were…” When you closed your eyes, you could still see his happy grin as he spoke about how life was amazing, and the world can only change for the better from here on out. His head was almost always turned to the sky; maybe that was why you stayed with him for as long as you did. He really seemed like he could change everything. _

 

_ You sucked in a breath, holding it. Savoring the feeling of lightheadedness that followed. Once you breathed out, you were ready. “After staying with him for so long, I told him about everything that had happened to me. He really was far too kind, ya know.” Ruth nodded slowly, before taking a chug from the bottle beside her. “After I told him, he hugged me for a long time. Just continuing to tell me, it was okay, that he’d never get his hands on me again.” As you spoke, your throat burned. Still, you didn’t stop. “If I… If I had known what he was going to do. Fuck! If I knew how deeply he had started to care for me I wouldn’t have.” You could feel the tears falling down, body shaking violently. Ruth finally seemed to understand where you were going with this. Her eyes cast downwards. _

 

_ “y/n, if it’s to hard for you… “ You shook your head. _

 

_ “I can do this, just give me a minute... I just need a minute.” Ruth didn’t look up from her hands, only humming in reply. It took you longer than you would have like to get everything under control again. Once you did though, you took the now half-empty wine bottle and chugged it. “Mark was keeping tabs on him, though I had no idea. So when he went out late one evening, taking his gun... I just thought he got a call from work, I never thought he’d…” Ruth leaned over, taking your hand in hers. It was a small gesture, but it helped. “After a day passed and he didn’t come back, I got worried. So, I went out to look for him. It was a stupid move on my part…” Ruth gave your hand a squeeze. _

 

_ “Take a deep breath ann.” Your eyes widened. Ruth’s doing the same. Her hand retracted as fast as lightning, her gaze on the floorboards once again. At seeing how uncomfortable she was, you decided not to speak of it. Instead, you did as she suggested. Only afterwards, did you continue.“I was caught by one of his buddies. He brought me straight back to him, though what I saw… Mark, he found my boyfriend.” You could see ruth tense. “He was so broken. His head was caved in… Legs bent in the wrong direction. Fuck! His body looked so impossibly broken, at first I didn’t even… Mark didn’t look human anymore…” As your words echoed around the small room, flashes of his body plagued your mind. “I didn’t think it could get worse than that, but he. He made me listen to a recording.” You sobbed quietly as you tried your best to remain strong. “He ma-made him… Mark begged! H-he blamed me… It was my fault! He died because of me!” Ruth winced as she looked at you. Her eyes held understanding but something else, something much more hateful. It wasn’t until she spoke next, did you understand.     _

_ “My sister ann… I…” She held your gaze, her eyes darkening with each word she spoke. “I killed her.” Ruth didn’t elaborate. She looked away, standing up before acting like nothing happened. You didn’t want to force her so you pretended to know nothing. Even when Ander began questioning why the wine bottles were almost empty, you said nothing. After all, it wasn’t your place to. Once everyone had gone to bed, you stayed awake, looking out the window. You could still recall that full moon, mainly because it had marked the calm before the storm. _

 

_ The next morning came far too quickly. Too many things had happened, not to mention the new knowledge about Ruth, kept you awake all night. The instant you pushed your door open, a letter fell out from the crack in the door. Picking it up, you saw your name in perfect cursive. After flipping it over, you took it back inside the room. Sitting on the bed before carefully opening it. The first thing that popped out to you was the money. The next was the photo of Ruth and a woman who looked similar to you. As you examined the photo, you realized you were almost identical to her. The only differences you could see were the eye color and hair type. Other than that, it was you. Small writing in the corner caught your attention. ‘Ann on her 19th birthday.’ It was strange looking at someone who appeared to be similar to you. After staring for far too long, you picked up the letter. You could see the dry watermarks on it, still, you opened it, making sure to read everything carefully. _

 

_ ‘Y/n, I’m sorry about dropping this on you, but you wanted to know. I’m also sorry I couldn’t bring myself to talk about it, so I wrote you this letter. I’m going to keep this as short as possible. _

 

_ Ann was only 20 when she disappeared. Everyone in the town looked for her, but there was no sign of what happened to her. After a month of searching, most of the townspeople stopped. But, I couldn’t bring myself to, so I begged for anyone who might have a lead to where she had gone to. _

 

_ It took another full month before someone told me she had been sold at an auction. It destroyed me to think about, still, I needed to make sure it wasn’t true. I tracked down this ‘auction’ and posted as someone buying. I made casual conversation with the other buyers until I found that sick fuck. He was talking about ann. About the things, he had done to her. _

 

_ I followed him after the event. I made sure to keep to the shadows as I did so, but I wasn’t as hidden as I thought. One of his men had seen me, caught me and forced me to talk. Then my own personal hell began. I won’t go into detail, but I will say it was the worst three years of my life. _

 

_ One night after the guys had their fun with me, they left the door unlocked. So, I got out. I searched around for ann. When I found her, she looked so broken. She didn’t even recognize me. I tried to get her to stand, to do anything after unlocking the door. But the only thing she kept saying was to kill her. I begged her to come with me, to run away with me. But she only repeated what she had said, over and over. Just like a broken recorder. When I heard the guard walking down the hall, I knew it was far too late. _

 

_ I choked her. I choked her until her eyes became red. Her face doing the same, everything in that moment was gone, everything but her and I. Her wheezing gasps for breaths, and mine mixed together. I couldn’t bring myself to look away from her until her eyes popped out, and her neck cracked. I couldn’t tell you how long I stood there, holding her neck. _

 

_ I regret doing that every day of my life if I had just waited a bit longer. The person I heard coming down the hall was an officer. If I had just waited she would have been fine.’ _

 

_ After reading the letter, you stared blankly at the paper. You had no idea how long you had been sitting there, in shocked silence. It wasn't until Ruth spoke, did you finally look away. "Come with me for a walk." You nodded, standing to follow her without much thought. Both of you had walked for a long while, never once looking at one another. The only thing that broke that unspoken quiet was your boyfriends screams. You whipped your head in the direction of the noise, making eye contact with him. Ruth seemed to register what was happening fast than you had. In an instant, she pulled you further into the crowd. Still, you could hear his voice getting closer. Before you could tell her to leave you, she spoke. "I'm going to try and hold him off, you run and get Ander."     _

 

_ With that, she shoved you and raced towards him. You didn't even think, your body just started moving. It had felt like you were running in slow motion as you raced through the crowd. You had no idea how long you'd been running for, but once you got to the shop you screamed Ander's name. He came racing out of the shop, confused and worried. You could still recall the complete rage you'd seen on his face as he rushed towards the town square. _

 

_ After that, it became a blur. Ander came to help his wife, but your boyfriend had brought his buddies with him. They overpowered Ander and Ruth. Shortly after someone had caught you; the beating you got then took so much out of you, though the drugs he gave you made most of everything impossible to remember. _

 

Opening your eyes you start to blame yourself. _ If I hadn’t tried to run, both of them would be fine. if it wasn’t for me everyone would be alive. _ Tears rolled down your cheeks as you walked out of the bathroom, going straight to his room. Mentally prepared to get beaten for being late waking him. To your surprise, he wasn’t there, though when you heard a knock on the door your heart froze. “Ye-yes?” Your heart was pounding in your ears as you waited for a response.

 

“Ya suppose to say who's there.” After hearing the unexpected voice, you picked up your shirt and put it on. Walking carefully to the door before speaking softly. 

 

“Who’s there?” A deep chuckle sounded out before he spoke again.

 

“Door.” You wondered where this was going.

 

“Door who?”

 

“Doorway.” You didn’t even give him a pity laugh, but you did open the door a crack. Your eyes met his eye lights, as he gave you a lazy grin. “Heya dollface, its good to see your better from last night.” Before you could ask about how he knew about that, he pushed you out of the way. Easily passing you, going straight to the VCR player. After he inserts a tape he turned to you. "come here, you'll wanna see this."  

 

You shifted slightly as you stared at him, crossing your arms. "you can't be here, he'll come back soon." A flashback of the night before played in your head as you shivered. He let out a boisterous laugh.

 

"I wouldn't worry about that, he can't come back from where he went." He took the T.V remote and hit play, to your surprise you heard his begging voice echo through the room. Your body moved without thinking, bring you to the television. He was there, tied down on a table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts!?!?


	4. Popped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i'm so sleepy! I have a hangover and idk why i wrote this while i'm like this!! anyways i'm sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> PLease let me know if you see any mistakes and errors, also feedback is welcomed! 
> 
> Okay this is the important part! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> THIS CHAPTER HAS GORE AND BLOOD, PLUS TORTURE!  
> IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE DESCRIPTIVE ACTS OF TORTURE PLEASE DO NOT READ FURTHER! 
> 
> Alright i hope you enjoy, i mean if your into this kinda of stuff XD
> 
> Oh and let me know if you figured out the hints in this chapter!

> **TRIGGER WARNING! **
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  **THIS CHAPTER HAS GORE AND BLOOD, PLUS TORTURE!**  
>  **IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE DESCRIPTIVE ACTS OF TORTURE PLEASE DO NOT READ FURTHER!**

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It felt so surreal to see him like that, his face looked horrified as he pulled his arms and legs frantically. Sans low chuckle echoed through the room, he leaned forward as if anticipating what would happen next. “You’ll love this dollface.” Your eyes were still glued to the screen, never once taking them off from him. Sans's voice could be heard on the tape now, though it sounded so empty, almost like he was emotionless. “So, ya ready ta apologize.” It was a statement, he visibly shuttered before biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, you could still see the hatred in his eyes as he spoke bitterly.  
  
“I’m sorry… that you're so fucking ugly! What do you think will happen when she sees this! She’ll run, you sack of shit, you’ll never get with my whore!” He laughed for a second before spitting blood at Sans.  
  
“So ya were playing surrender then.” He grinned, cheekbone splattered in his blood.  
  
“Sure was, ya see I learned a few things from that bitch.” Sans visibly twitched. “She showed me that if you beg and act weak, sometimes I would just get bored and give up. Ha! Thought I’d give in to your pathetic attempt of torture!” You glance towards the present Sans, he looked giddy. Eye lights bright red as he began squeezing his knee, when you looked back to the video you saw something amazing. Sans placed a helmet on your boyfriend's head, his voice sounded friendly as he strapped him in.  
  
“Well pal, didn’t think ya could take it, but I guess we’ll have to crack it up a notch.” He laughed as he made a confused face, that's when you realized he made a pun. The hamlet he had placed on his head started to get tighter, it looked extremely painful as it got smaller inch by inch. Some blood started to run down his forehead as he grunted in pain, Sans stopped it then. “See I could make ya scream with this little toy, but that’ll end it too quickly… so I’ll be a nice guy, you get ta pick.” Sans grin took on a sadistic gleam as he stared him down. “Old fashioned or machines.” You hadn’t seen the red silk cloth until it was stuffed into his mouth, Sans then pretend to understand his muffled voice. “Great, old-fashioned torture it is.” His large body walked out of frame, the only hint of what he was bringing back was your boyfriend's eyes widening in terror. Sans held two jars that were blacked out in his hand, his other was pulling a cart that was covered in a similar red cloth that was in his mouth.            
  
The video paused which caused you to look towards Sans. His smile was tense. ”Sweetheart, it gets pretty dark from here… as much as I would enjoy seeing you watch my work, I don’t want you to get scared…” This caught you off guard, didn’t he intend to have you watch this? Why would he care what you thought now? You spoke with a more excited voice than you intended.  
  
“I want to see what you did to him!” He looked surprised, but that quickly turned into an… affectionate gaze?  
  
“All right, but don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” He pressed play once you were facing the screen again. Sans pulled the cover off the cart, revealing many rusted, blood-covered tools. You could tell that the blood was old because it was chipping off and looked to be the color of dirt. He then placed the two jars on the table, grabbing one of the bigger pieces of metal. “So buddy, do you know what this is?” He made a muffled sound as Sans shook his head. “Yeah I forgot the name too, pretty much, this piece goes underneath your nails.” He walked forward, grabbing one of his hands. “Like this.” In that instant he forced the metal prong underneath his thumbnail, you cringed as he flung his head backward in pain. Blood flowed from the new wound as the metal showed from under the nail, he then began to push the rod around. It sunk even deeper, now only a hair's breath away from the cuticle. “What’a think happens next?” You could hear the cockiness in his tone as he paused to watch your boyfriends face contort in pain.” what no guesses… well, just so you know, it rips it off.” After the last word was uttered he pushed downwards on the rod, the nail flung off with ease. “Just nineteen more to go.”  
  
It probably took thirty minutes until Sans removed the last toenail, tears ran down your boyfriends face as he relaxed a bit, not a good move on his part. Sans saw this and took the toe in his hand, pressing down on the bloody flesh, his clawed finger puncturing through it. “Who said you could relax!” He grunted in acknowledgment. “Good.” Sans lazily tossed the bloodied tool behind him, one of his legs stretching out to pull the cart towards himself. Once it was close enough he grabbed something that resembled a thumb clamp, though it differed from the medieval torture device for one reason. At the end was a clean blade, it reminded you of a guillotine. Sans paused after he secured it to the toes on his left foot, he seemed to think something over for a moment before he reached for a wood plank. He got up then, going straight for the cloth in his mouth, the instant it was removed he started to beg.  
  
“God, I was wrong, please do-” He was cut off as Sans stuffed the wood into his mouth, securing it with the cloth. He then went back to his seat.  
  
“At least die like a man.” You could see another tear escape him as he let out a muffled cry. The clamp started to tighten on his toes, within a few seconds you could faintly see flesh squeeze out through the gap. A loud squashing and snapping sound rang out as a mix of blood, flesh, and bits of bone popped out. Sans chuckled as he stared your boyfriend down. “Looks like your big toe was the first ta go, buddy.” You watched as he pulled the small metal switch on the side, the blade snapped closed, effectively cutting off the mush that had leaked outside the device. At this point, it appeared your boyfriend had fainted. “Seriously.” Sans got up from his spot once again and walked off screen, he was gone for a few moments before he came back with a needle in hand. He expertly found a vine in his arm and injected the mysterious substance into him, within moments he was awake. “Don’t worry, this is somethin my pal created to make sure ya can’t faint… heh, you’ll be wide awake until I either give ya the antidote or ya die.”  
  
It continues the same way up until sans was on his right hand, he started to hum a song. It sounded familiar, but somehow, you felt like you never heard it before. Once all his fingers and toes were mush, Sans stretched, hands now behind his head as he stared at his face with an unreadable expression. This lasted for a few minutes, leaving you eager and at the edge of your seat. “Ya know, you’re pretty weak for a piece of shit… had plenty of other guys on that same table that lasted longer than you, without even shedding a tear.” He sighed before continuing. “Almost makes me feel bad for ya, almost.” His tone lowered, taking on a roughness that sent shivers down your spine. “You’re gonna feel triple the amount of pain that she felt.” You could see your boyfriend's eyes light up with regret as well as rage, though you didn’t know what good that would do him in that situation. Sans chuckled happily at seeing this, nodding his head in approval. “That's what I wanted to see! Struggle with all your might like the leech you are!”  
  
Sans grabbed a potato peeler from the tray, grinning from ear to ear as he carefully peeled the skin from underneath the kneecap to the ankle. Your boyfriend struggled at first, but when the peeler took out a rather sizable chunk of flesh he tried to hold still. You could tell it was insanely painful from the way he was shaking, sweat was littering his skin as his face paled. After that was finished, sans placed it on the table before grabbing one of the jars. He paused before opening it, waiting for his eyes to meet his. Once they had he grinned, tilting his head to the side in question. “Ever heard of a botfly before?” He couldn’t answer, so sans continued. “They’re real ugly bugs, they apparently can grow in humans too. But that's not all I got here, they’re maggots, blood-worms, and some centipedes.” He then leaned over to examine the skinned calf, Sans grinned as he grabbed a knife from the cart. He purposely let the light gleam off the large kitchen knife for a moment before plunging it halfway through the flesh, he then proceeded to gouge out a large chunk before removing it from him, only to plunge it into his other leg. Even with the wood and cloth, you could make out the painful screams, you had an idea of what was coming next, but you were still unprepared.  
  
Sans hummed in thought before he untied his tie, he then proceeded to open the lid of the jar to reveal a mass of crawling larva and insects, he clearly didn’t mention all the types of bugs that were in there. A part of you wanted to look away, to tell Sans to stop the video. Though a bigger part wanted to watch as he finally got his just desserts. He screamed louder than before as sans tilted the jar in a way that he could view the moving mass, you could see a sick grin growing as he oh so slowly poured them into the hole. A few times while he was doing this he yanked the still bleeding flesh to let them crawl deeper. Once he was satisfied he removed the jar only to have a handful of bugs fall onto the floor. Using his tie he banged the hole up, effectively keeping the rest of them from escaping. His head swung back and forth as some vomit leaked out from the cloth, his cheeks were stained with tears. Snot ran freely down onto the red silk.  
  
As this was happening Sans stomped on the escaped bugs before pulling the cart towards himself, taking two large metal rods and a hammer. He then watched your boyfriend wiggle around to the point of panic. Only after that did he placed the tools beside the peeler before walking around to remove the gag.  
  
“Get them out! GOD! PLease! I’ll Do anything! AH! GOD! Fuck!” Sans slammed his hand over his mouth, claws digging into his skin.  
  
“Don’t talk until I say so.” He nodded slowly as more tears fell down, skin paling even more. “Now, since I am such a nice guy I’ll do ya a solid if you want.” He nodded frantically, to witch Sans removed his hand.  
  
“Do it! Just make it stop!” You had a funny feeling he’d regret that almost immediately. Sans placed the plank of wood back into his mouth, but this time he didn’t tie the cloth around it. As soon as sans went back to the leg you saw your boyfriend biting into the wood as if to crush it. Sans positioned one of the rods at the ligament of the knee. Within a second he used the hammer to get it halfway in, he screamed as he cried harder. Sans hit the rod four more times before it went in completely, now sticking out on the other side. You could see his eyes rolling into his head before whatever drug sans had given him kicked in again, the pained expression he made at the realization was thrilling. Sans stopped for a second to admire his handy work before sighing.  
  
“This is going to slowly, want me to get them out faster?” You could see his face flash between conflict and pain before he finally nodded. “Heh, ya might want to brace yourself for the smell then.” Before you could wonder what he meant, his calf was covered in flames. Through the fire was charring his flesh with a speed you'd never seen, it didn’t pass the rod that was sticking out of his knee.  
  
 You hadn’t realized you had thrown up until you started to cough, it was all too much for you. Sans held your hair up as you threw up what little you had in your stomach, his hand rubbed the small of your back until you could breathe again. You felt disgusted, yet reassured by his touch. As much as you wanted to pull away you leaned into it, his voice was soft as he spoke. “Breathe, just breathe. Everything's okay... “ He went quiet for a long moment, only breaking when you finally stopped coughing. “I’m sorry.” His voice was filled with regret as well as sadness. “I didn’t think you’d… how about you just rest for a while, okay sweetheart?” His eye lights pleaded with you as you stared, that’s when you had a strange feeling of de’ja` vu. The longer you stared into his eye lights the more familiar they seemed, but that was stupid… right? He broke your trance by looking toward the bathroom. “I noticed earlier, the body…” he looked back to you with a sad smile.  
  
“I-I didn’t.” he nodded before brushing on of your stray hairs back, you flinched away which in turn made him pull back a bit.  
  
“I know, but think what it’ll look like to the police…it’s not good to say the least, probably cuff ya before you can even get a word out.” He sounded neutral as he spoke, though there was a hint of something else in his tone. “ Now I don’t want ta force you to come back with me, but you don’t have any other place ta go, do you.” Why was he helping you, what did he want from you? These questions and many others flooded your mind as you tried to wrap your head around these past few hours, though one stuck out the most. Is he going to kill me if I refuse? You hadn’t really thought there was still a part of you that wanted to live, but apparently, that was the case. After a few minutes of silence, you nodded your head, quietly resigning yourself to follow whatever he asks of you. Sans hummed for a second before standing up, it was followed by a short sigh. “The woman… do you need a minute alone?” You nodded as he sighed again, he seemed tired but happy. “All right, I have to leave for a bit anyway… I’ll be back in a few, don’t go nowhere, k.” You could have sworn you saw a frown as he spoke though he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke before you could have been sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's think of it? 
> 
> Btw this is the first time i wrote something like that so let me know if its lacking in any area! THanks! :3


	5. do do do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, i lost the file a while back and couldn't seem to remember what i wrote after this part, though i still have the planned out sheet with me so don't worry! 
> 
> let me know if you see any mistakes! And feedback would be amazing!

You stared blankly at the spot he once occupied for what could have very well been minutes or hours. It was hard for you to grasp the idea of being free, of not having to worry about being dragged back to him. A soft knocking on the door pulled you from the trance, voice breaking slightly you call out. “Who is it?” Your heartbeat skipped a beat as you waited for a response. When none came you walked to the peephole, no one was there. Did you imagine it, you wondered this for about a minute before you heard the knocking once again. Looking out the peephole showed no one. Confused, you opened the door just to jump back from utter shock. There was a little girl peering through the crack in the door, her brown eyes locking with yours as she gestured for you to unlock the chain. You didn’t move a muscle as she continued to stare, though once she had noticed your lack of movement she closed the door. “What?” You spoke out loud to nothing. Deciding to go against your better judgment you unlocked the chain, opening the door slowly. The hallway was empty, save for a note. Picking it up in shaky hands you read it out loud. 

 

“Beware the man with many hands.” You glanced around the hallway once more before going back inside. You half wondered if this was some sort of prank, though something felt strange as you continued to think about what was written. Almost like you weren’t supposed to know. After getting a chill you stuff the note into your pocket, only to freeze as you glance to the bathroom. Eyes catching a glimpse of her red hair. Her name left your lips in a ghost of a whisper before you walked over. Her face still peaceful, though the purple marks on her neck were now deepening with red speckles throughout. You reached a hand out to touch her frigid body, half wishing she would open her eyes. Though you had a feeling if she did the green would be replaced with a milky white while the kindness that shined in her gaze would be one of malice. Kneeling in front of her corpse you silently wondered if you would always remember her like this? Letting the happier times be replaced with a burning image of everything you’d done to make it happen, of her body, her screams? 

 

“Ruth?” Watching her face for a long moment you felt tears burn behind your eyes. “I’m sorry, you didn’t… This shouldn’t have happened to you.” Your eyes wandered to her neck, the sick necklace of eternal pain engraved onto her flesh. Touching it lightly, the first tear escaped you. “You were so strong, brave, beautiful… Free.” Your words broke at the end, heart falling with them as you forced yourself to take in everything on her body. The bruises, cuts, burns, and dried fluids. This isn’t how you wanted to remember her, this wasn’t Ruth, you thought. Turning the taps on you plug the bathtub. As the water rose you looked around for anything that smelled like she used to. Unfortunately, you didn’t find anything that smells remotely similar, but you did find a bar of soap and a large fluffy robe. Leaning over the tub you waited till the water was halfway up before turning the taps off. Ruth's hair frizzed as you stared at her face for a moment, after that you started washing her. Tears still falling freely as you did so. It wasn’t till you started washing her hair did they stop. As soon as you wetting her locks with the warm water did the smell hit you. The bakery, it was as if you were pulled in again for the first time. 

 

“Hey, Ruth?” Scrubbing the soap onto your hand you started to rub it into her hair. “I never got the chance to thank you for everything you did for me…” Washing the soap out of her hair you paused to look her over. Her large scar under her breasts as well as the burn mark on her hip catching you gaze for a moment longer. A faint smile pulled at your lips as you remembered what she had said. 

 

_ “We all have battles we had to fight alone and those marks… We never have to be ashamed to have them! They’re our story, our victory!”  _

 

Touching her neck softly you laughed weakly while leaning your head against the tile. Voice breaking a little more with each word spoken. “I can see you smiling now, telling me not to worry about it. How… it’s just a battle wound.” It hurt, but you felt like it needed to be said. Forcing yourself to look at her face once again. “I’m so sorry I tried to, to... “ You couldn’t bring yourself to admit what you tried and failed to do, instead you fell into a silence. The only sound was water dripping from the faucet. “You saved me.” Closing your eyes you could almost see her smirk, almost like she was boasting. Though, once you opened your eyes once again you were met with the same sight. “I promise I’ll be stronger.” You didn’t want to admit to yourself or her that you still thought about ending it all, not when she paid the ultimate price for you to live. Sans’s voice rang out in the bathroom as he placed a hand on your shoulder. 

 

“Y/n?” You ignored the unspoken question in his tone as you pulled the plug, the water draining at an extremely slow pace. You could feel him staring at your back while you picked a towel off the rack before drying her off at best you could. Though as you tried to put the robe on her, you realized her body couldn’t be moved due to rigor mortis. Sans watched your struggle for a moment or two before a red aura covered her, limbs moving around as you needed them to where you need them to. Once she was covered, and the robe tied you laid her on the floor. Brushing her hair out of her eyes. “Y/n?” He asked again, this time you nodded before backing away. He looked at you before nodding, touching her arm they disappeared. You waited for a few minutes in silence, simply wondering what would become of her body. Once Sans reappeared you took in his outfit, it was no longer pristine, dirt covering the red silk as well as his pants. He grins weakly before offering you his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Ruth.


	6. I'm sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone, I've been hell'a busy!!! AHHAHAHAH! but i was working on an update for all my stories and I'm almost done editing them. For now i have this one done!! so enjoy! also as always, if you see any mistakes or errors please let me know and comments are welcomed and appreciated!! I love you all and good night! 
> 
> OH! and don't think we're over ruth, half of it hasn't hit yet! PLUS!! PTSD means nightmares so look forward to the next chapter cause angst and fluff!!!! OKAY! Now nigth! <3

He waited with his hand stretched towards you, grin tensing with every second passing. It felt as if you were parched, throat bobbing as you forced yourself to ask the question that would make it all real. “Where did you put her.” His grin turned softer as he reached a bit further towards you, voice as sweet as honey as he spoke.

  
“I’ll take you there…” The room fell silent for a long moment as you stared into his red pinpricks. Something in his gaze made you feel so safe and wanted, almost as if that's where you were meant to go, to be. It made you feel sick, a part of you screamed in your mind that all these feelings were a last desperate attempt to cling onto something that would keep you alive. After all, you were a parasite of the worst kind. The kind that slowly sucked the life out of its prey, hoping it would take its anger out on you, blame you for its emotions so you could stay. Blinking a few times as the thought passed through, images of his sickening smile, Mike's soft grin, and Ruth's pitiful smile flashed in your mind's eye. “Sweetheart?” He sounded so worried that it broke what little heart you had left. You already swore to her that you’d do better, that you’d be better because of what she gave you. Forcing yourself to hold in the tears, you take his hand in yours. He pulled you close in a lovers embrace, his hot breath on your nape as he whispered in your ear. “Hold your breath and close your eyes, when it’s over I’ll tap you three times.” You did as he said, squeezing your eyes tightly as you held your breath, in turn, his grip became painfully tight. Just like that, it felt like you were falling, the only thing to hold onto like the lifeline he was, was Sans.

 

  
It felt like forever had past while you were waiting for him to tap you, but once he had and you opened your eyes, you saw it. It looked like an underground cave with hundreds of gorgeous blue flowers. He let you go and took a step back as you admired the unique flower in front of you. Its large petals so thin yet strong captivated you as well as the ever-changing hues that flowed from the dark center, almost like the deep ocean casting away the color till only the lightest of blue reminded at the tips. Sans spoke softly, almost like he was afraid of destroying something. “Give it a gentle poke.” You gave him a confused look before complying only to be amazed. Voices rang out in the cave, and the motion you started with that gentle poke caused a scene to play in your mind. The first voice was gentle and sounded like a little boy the second was soft and feminine like a mother would be.

 

“Do you think the stars are really like these stones?” You glanced upwards and felt slack-jawed at the sight. Millions of beautiful stones glimmered above you, shining like the stars that were in the night sky, though holding a different kind of beauty to them.

  
“I don’t think, I know they are. Say, do you want to make a wish?” You glanced around and saw a pound a few feet away, two graves beside each other, one fresh, the other clearly old and worn down.

 

“Would it even come true…” The female's voice laughed in a charming way before speaking again.

 

“That’s why I brought you here, this is my special place. Only you and I know of it. And here’s a secret…” You walked towards the graves as the voice whispered. “All wishes made here come true.” Laughter rang out as you stood in front of the marked stones, one held Ruth’s name, the other was someone called Aviana. As you stared at the graves the flower right beside Aviana spoke so softly you almost missed it.

 

“I wish you were still here mom.” You glanced towards it and in the reflection of the pond, you saw Sans's face. He looked so sad and yet, happy. Turning around, he smiled and your heart skipped a beat. Taking his hand with ease this time, you did as he said before, not breathing or opening your eyes until the three taps. Once the sign had been sent you let go of him and backed away.

 

“Thank you for showing me where you put her…” A part of you wanted to ask if the boy's voice you had heard was his, though you also felt it wasn’t your place. Rubbing your hands together you take in the new surroundings. The living room you were in was cute, a large fireplace at the center, a skyline view all around, a large black sofa, and a black coffee table to make. You glanced to the kitchen just out of view admiring the stainless steel set up and marble island in the middle.

 

“You can see her whenever you like, just say the word and I’ll take ya there.” His voice was still so soft and careful as he spoke. You turned around again to face him as he walked past, heading straight to the kitchen. Not knowing what to do with yourself, you wait awkwardly in the living room till he comes back in. Two large mugs of what smelled to be hot cocoa in his hands. He passed one to you as he took a seat, you followed suit. Sans took a huge chug of his drink before placing it on the table and facing you, all the while you continued to hold the mug, simply enjoying the warmth it provided. “I know a lot has happened to ya.” You nodded and he sighed. “Listen, I’m not good at the whole feely touchy stuff… but.” You stared into the mug while feeling him fidget in his seat for a few moments. “If you want ta talk, I’m here…” You could tell by the way his voice got quieter at the end that he was unsure of what to do with you. You took a sip from the drink only to spit it out. It tasted funny.

 

“What.” You questioned to no one in particular as he chuckled softly.

 

“Monster magic dust, supposed to help with old wounds, though I don’t know if it’ll help a human or not…” He trailed off leaving you both in uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes. You were the one to break it.

 

“Thanks, I think… What do you plan on doing with me?” It just came out, you guessed that from holding it in for so long you needed to know. Turning to face him fully only got you more confused as his facial features softened even more, though he wasn’t looking at you with eyes of pity. As you tried and failed to place the look he had he spoke.

 

“Why don’t you have a bath while I cook us somethin to eat.” He offered as he stood and walked to a far door. His glance back to you made you realize he wanted you to follow him. As you stood to do so he opened the door, the bathroom inside was stunning. A large glass shower was in the middle of the room with a skylight above it, and just below it was a huge bathtub made of the same black marble as the kitchen. The toilet was through the other door to the far right, making the room more spacious. Not to mention you could still see the whole city from here. “I left some towels in the powder room, and a spare set of clothes in the room you’ll be staying in.

 

“Staying in?” He walked past you going straight to a room across the hall, completely ignoring your remark. The door opened to show a small well-furnished bedroom, a large oak dresser and a vanity beside it. A queen sized bed was pushed against the wall, quilts breaking the black and red theme you’d seen this far as they were bright white with little purple flowers. Laying on top of them was a set of dark purple silk pj’s. As you stood in the room, completely lost and overwhelmed he walked out of the room. When he realized how deer in the headlights you truly were he spoke again.

 

“How about we skip dinner, you look like you need some rest and some time to really sort your thoughts… and don’t worry I ain’t gonna try nothin’.” At seeing your lack of responses he coughed. “If ya need anything just call my name…” With that, he closed the door leaving you alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts?


End file.
